Rose Tyler, What Do You Want?
by Nightmarishx
Summary: Three-part smut with plot. The Doctor can smell Rose, and her scent is absolutely driving him mad. What will he do about it? "Tell me what you want, Rose." And how does Rose handle Tentoo? Rated M for a good reason. 10xRose, TentooxRose.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a smutty little one shot written at 5am after being awake for 24 hours. Never written 10/Rose before so I hope it's good. x] Feedback is welcome, flaming is not.**  
**It's sort of kind of got a plot.**

**I sadly do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

She loved him. The realisation of such a thing hit hard and fast, quite a while ago, but since then there had been no doubt. It was hard when he regenerated- he was a new person. Someone strange.  
But after a bit, it seemed as though he was made for her.

Even with no reciprocation.

As she sat, watching him pace around, jumping from one task to the next, keeping himself busy, Rose Tyler knew that no matter what she truly did love this strange Alien.

It was, for once, a dull day on the TARDIS. A break, if you will, from running and frights and near-death experiences. It was strange, but Rose found it nice, having had a chance to shower and lounge. But the Doctor, as it stood, couldn't seem to bear it. He was pacing incessantly, flitting from one task to the next, occasionally chatting... but seemingly spastic. More than usual- despite being quieter than normal. Currently he was bent over something at the TARDIS's console, stray strands of dark hair hanging in his eyes, with a slight grimace on his angular face. As if feeling she were staring, he suddenly paused and looked up, offering a grin.

"You alright?" His voice was so familiar, such a normal question to ask, but something about his tone sounded off.

"'Course. Are you?" Rose asked, returning the smile habitually, tongue peeking between her lips.

"Always am." The Doctor said, returning to his work... whatever it was. Somehow, she didn't believe him.

The Doctor glanced over at Rose. His Rose. She was watching him intently, soft blonde hair falling across her shoulders and brows furrowed in concern. Her heavy lashes framed dark eyes, lined with a small bit of makeup. She was beautiful. But she was always beautiful. Especially so today. Usually they had things to do and places to go to and ways to keep him busy on days like today, but his TARDIS didn't really want to so instead he darted around doing menial tasks to keep his mind off.

Despite looking human, the Doctor was still an Alien. His senses were still stronger. And that meant... hormones. He could always smell hormones. He wasn't quite sure Rose knew (do female humans know? He had no idea.) that she was fertile right now, but he could smell it on her- a beautiful smell, a mix of an earthy musk and a light tea- and it was driving him mad. More mad than usual. With no distractions. The Doctor had been trying fervently to keep his mind off of that infurating smell all day but when she looked at him it was as if the scent got stronger.

"Oh c'mon, Doctor, what _is_ it?" Rose spoke up, causing the Doctor to jump.

"What do you mean?"

"You stopped working just to stare at me s'if I had a second head growing! What's wrong with you today? You're so jumpy... and busy."

The Doctor sighed heavily, but looked Rose right in the eye. As he drew in his next breath, though, her scent seemed to flood all of his senses, and an exasperated moan escaped his throat. Rose looked shocked, swallowing hard. That sound was definitely different, and sent a shockwave of feeling through her stomach.

"Rose, I..." He paused, shaking his head.

"What?" Rose asked. Confusion muddled her features. He was acting absolutely bizarre, and she never really saw him like this. Not for more than a few moments.

The Doctor sighed. How to explain? "You know women are fertile sometimes, and-" Rose started laughing. She just burst out laughing, a confused, amused giggle.

"Doctor are you- are you givin' me the birds and the bees?"

"No! No, not like that!"

"I was 'bout to say, I've been there, Doctor."

"No, Rose, it's just- _what?_" He wasn't sure why he was so shocked. Rose never spoke outwardly about her sex life, never seemed outwardly sexual at all.

"What? Don't look so surprised, will ya? 'Course I've been there. Shouldn't be such a surprise."

He shook his head. "As I was saying, I have stronger senses than you. That includes smell... so... when a female is- you know,_ fertile_- I can smell it." That was a surprisingly difficult sentence to say out loud. He wondered briefly if saying 'Rose, I'd like to shove my cock inside of you,' would have sounded better.

"Uhm..." Rose tilted her head to the side, pink tongue flicking out between her slightly pursed lips. "So..."

"Your scent, Rose." His voice went flat.

"Why's it botherin' you so bad?" Rose furrowed her brows. Of Course it'd be bothering him. They were friends, nothing more, so it must be... annoying. Yet the Doctor was looking at her as if she was daft, his mouth partially open and eyebrows raised. Rose found her eyes lingering on his lips a moment too long before she looked away, but when she looked back, his nostrils were flared out and his gaze became almost predatory. His grasp on the TARDIS's console was so tight, his knuckles were going white.

"Rose. We're in a mostly enclosed space. Every time you look at me, your scent gets stronger." The Doctor seemed to be picking his words carefully. And he was. She was becoming maddening, and not even on purpose. He absolutely couldn't act on it. But he wanted to, oh he so wanted to.

"I'm sorry... I can go t'my room." She responded, standing up and straightening out her t-shirt, gaze falling to the ground. Of course it wasn't a good thing. But until now she'd had no clue.

"No! Don't do that. Stay here. It's okay."

Rose shook her head, "Doctor, I don't want t'cause any problems with you."

"You're not doing it on purpose." Why did she look upset? The silence fell, beginning to stretch on as Rose stood awkwardly, and the Doctor picked his brain. Why did she seem so upset? He could understand it being awkward, but she seemed far too put off...

"Obviously, but I'm botherin' you." And the pieces suddenly clicked into place.

"Oh, Rose, you think I don't... you think it's bothering me because-"

"'Cause you don't want me." Rose interrupted, the word seemingly forced out of her mouth. She immediately appeared shocked, lips parting in disbelief that she even had the courage to say that out loud. The Doctor looked positively baffled. His eyebrows knit together and he took a few steps closer to Rose. The closer he got, the more that maddening, sweetly earthy scent grew. A small growl rose from the back of his throat, but he tried to cover it with a small cough.

"Oh no, Rose. The exact opposite." The Doctor said, his voice going dark and silky. His tone sent lightning down her spine, and absolute awe was spelled out in her features. "You're driving me absolutely mad."

Rose was uneasy. How could she respond to that? "B-but it's only 'cause I'm.. fertile, yeah?"

"It's _worse_, yes."

"You mean you always...?" The question hung in the air, nearly tangible between them. "Am I just daft?" The Doctor gave a small nod. But Rose wasn't sure where they stood right at this moment. So she took the few steps forward, standing right in front of the doctor with only a few inches between them, and looked up. Dark eyes met darker, and Rose slowly reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers against the Doctor's face. She could feel his stubble.

"_Rose_..." His voice was sharp as a blade, holding a warning he didn't need to spell out. But Rose traced her finger across his jawline anyway. He swallowed so hard she watched his Adam's Apple bob. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a sound came out, so he licked his lips instead.

And that damnable scent grew stronger as Rose watched him, letting her mind finally drift to what she wanted him to do with that godforsaken tongue. Her scent seemed to overtake everything, filling the Doctor's nose and mouth, he could almost taste her. A near predatory, not very human growl ripped from his throat and Rose made a soft noise in surprise.

"Rose... you need to stop..." His voice was tight, but his control was waning. The young woman smirked, looking at him with a level gaze and eyes dark with lust.

"Why?"

The simple question broke him. He brought one hand behind her head, threading long fingers into soft hair, the other hand wrapping around her hip and resting at the small of her back, pulling her closer. A small noise of pleasure fell from between her lips as the Doctor pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to the side of her mouth. He breathed in, her scent blooming around him.

"This either stops, or it doesn't." He said softly between placing feather light kisses along her jawline. Her eyes fluttered closed. "It's your choice, Rose." In response, the young woman finally shifted, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck, tracing lazy lines. The Doctor's lips continued with feather-light kisses before dipping below her jaw, tracing his tongue down. Rose shuddered, goosebumps erupting across her skin, and the Doctor's resolve shattered. He pulled back, looking her in the eyes before pressing his lips to hers... much softer than he thought he would.

Rose's body came alive. A triumphant, satisfied moan fell from her parted lips, her eyes fell shut, her hands tightened. The Doctor couldn't suppress a groan. Her arousal rose so suddenly, a smell so unique and so Rose- but now new. Something he'd smelled many times before, but never had clicked. The time she caught him shirtless in the console area, when she was supposed to be sleeping. When he accidentally brushed against her chest in the hallway. When she caught him looking at her. How had he not known?

"Oh, Rose..." The Doctor groaned, pulling away for a short moment, but Rose had other plans, her hands falling to his hips, pulling them flush against her own. She shifted, and with delight noted that his cock was rock solid. "Oh, no you don't," The Doctor hissed, seeing Rose eyeing the bulge in his pants.

"Try an' stop me," Rose retorted, palming him through his pants. The Doctor's body tensed and Rose paused, looking up at him. His jaw was clenched, and his hand in her hair had tightened. "Oh, you like that, Doctor?" She murmured, slowly trailing her hands upwards, before dipping them inside his pants, grasping him. She moaned in delight, a complete loss for words. He was large, and thick, and warm against her palm. And the Doctor was reveling in her touch, his hips jerking ever so slightly with every shift of her hand. "But let's get you outta these clothes, shall we?" The woman taunted. The Doctor nodded, grabbing her arm and pulling her hand out of his pants. "Wha-"

"You first." His voice took on a husky, sensual tone that Rose could only have dreamed about, and before she could blink, he was tugging her shirt over her head, and yanking her jeans down, before she was in no more than her knickers and brassière. She reached for him, to remove his clothes.

"No." He said firmly. Before she could even begin to protest, he swiftly pushed her against the wall, his lips slamming into hers fervently, hard enough to bruise. She arched against him, her softly muscled body felt like heaven against him. He was all height and lean muscles, scruffy face and soft lips. He smelled of space and time, of cinnamon and sand. He was everywhere at once, his lips crushing hers and his hands caressing her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"Doctor..." His name. Oh, he had wanted to hear his name spoken like that. His lips were suddenly against her ear.

"Say it again." He commanded.

_"Doctor!"_ Rose was rewarded with a heavy moan in her ear. Rose could feel her panties soaking through. "Doctor... clothes..."

"You're right, aren't you?" He asked, a brilliant smile flashing before he began to slowly (too slowly for Rose's liking) remove his clothing, one layer of the suit at a time. She watched him hungrily, taking in every bit of exposed skin as it was revealed. He stopped at his knickers, the bulge in them prominent. Rose eyed it shamelessly, but all too soon, the Doctor was pressed up against her again. She reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers, small noises of pleasure becoming music to the Doctor's ears. He reached behind her, fumbling for a moment with her bra before releasing the clasps and tossing it away, his hands immediately cupping the soft mounds of her breasts, thumbing her pale nipples. Rose thrust her hips forward, grinding them against him.

"Please, Doctor..." Rose cried.

"Please, what?"

"_Touch me_."

Without missing a beat, the Doctor pulled her knickers past her knees and Rose kicked them off, reaching for his and yanking them down none too gracefully. His erection sprang free, and Rose was winded just by the sight of it. It appeared human, really, it looked the same as any she'd seen. Intact, well on the large side, and... prominent. It almost scared her, but before she could really put thought into it, the Doctor's hand snuck between the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, Rose!" The Doctor sounded nearly gleeful. She was dripping wet, yearning for him. "You want me so bad..." His tone became almost taunting as Rose ground her hips into his hand, urging him on. He slipped a finger inside, quickly followed by a second, moving slowly. Rose cried out, rotating her hips. "How bad do you want me, Rose?"

"Doctor..."

"Tell me." His lips were at her ear again, his tongue slowly licking. He could feel her throbbing around his fingers.

"Doctor.. I want you..." Her voice was breathy, and absolutely beautiful.

"What do you want? What do you want me to do, Rose?" He used his thumb and pressed down on her clit, eliciting a sharp cry.

"I want you, Doctor, I want you inside me. I want you to _fuck me_. I want you to make me come. I've always wanted you, please, Doctor," She begged, nearly frantic as the Time Lord slowly fucked her with his fingers, using his thumb to draw circles around that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Good." The Doctor was enjoying this game. "Because you see, Rose, I've wanted you. I've wanted you from the second I truly saw you. How beautiful and maddening and frustrating you are. I've wanted to do so much to you..." He withdrew his fingers and Rose whined in protest.

"I want-" Rose stammered. Her body was on fire. "Let me touch you," She reached between them, her hand wrapping around the Doctor's shaft. His hips jerked, and he sucked in a breath. It had been so long. Far too long. And never had there been a woman like Rose. She worked her hand deftly, adding in a wrist twitch that drove him mad. The Doctor's fingers ran through Rose's hair, his hips moving rhythmically with her hand. He was losing control. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in this beautiful, insane, human woman.

The human woman who he loved like no other.

"Stop." He commanded, and Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Did I-"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." The Doctor knew what she was going to ask. She removed her hand. "This is your last chance to back out." He murmured, leaned over her, licking a line down her throat. She tilted her head, offering more of herself, body arching as he traced down the pale skin, stopping to suckle on a nipple.

"Never." She was so breathless. He was everywhere at once. She needed him. She needed him so bad that she was absolutely aching. She needed him so much it was painful. And the Doctor knew it.

"You sure?"

"M'sure!" She groaned. The Doctor smiled against her skin, hands moving to her bum, pulling their hips flush. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist and in a swift movement, he plunged into her cavern, the warm moistness pulling him in, adjusting to his girth and length. Rose nearly screamed, her eyes rolling backwards.

"Say my name." The Doctor grunted, shifting his hips ever so lightly. Rose ground against him, urging him with her body to move.

"Doctor!"

He rewarded her with a thrust, a slow, deliberate movement.

"Doctor... fuck me!"

"Why should I?" He retorted. Rose had never seen the happy go lucky, goofy and loving Doctor like this. Commanding, in control... oh but she loved it.

"Because I've wanted this so bad, so long, god Doctor- just- fuck me, please, Doctor, please!" She sounded frantic. So he obliged, hitching her legs a bit higher around his waist before slamming into her as hard as he could. He was rewarded with a scream from Rose, a high-pitched pleasure-bound scream. She'd grind herself down on his cock as he thrusted, and so they found a rhythm.

Heavy breathing and murmured names, disconnected sentences and moans filled the room of the TARDIS as the two found their rhythm. Rose's nails dug into the Doctor's shoulders, incoherent words tumbling from her parted lips. She could feel the heavy coil of pleasure in her belly tightening, her movements becoming more erratic as she tried to keep up. The Doctor felt the contracting of her muscles and the tightness in her body.

"Are you going to come, Rose?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Y-yes..."

"Then come for me, Rose," He commanded, their lips meeting in a kiss as he slammed into her. She howled against his lips, his name a praise as her orgasm rocked through her body so earth-shatteringly hard that her vision blacked out, turned to spots. She was contracting around the Doctor's cock, her pleasured words echoing, and the Doctor jerked his hips erratically into her as his own orgasm crept up and exploded, starting in a burst of light behind his eyes, overtaking his entire body. He slammed into her, shoving her further against the wall, using his body and one hand to hold her up as he pounded hard and fast through his orgasm. A masculine growl tore from his throat as he released, biting down on Rose's collarbone as he shot his seed deep inside of her.

The spent lovers collapsed, panting, using the wall to hold themselves up. It seemed like forever before either spoke.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor said. Rose looked up sleepily. "Let's get to your room." She nodded, and the two gathered their clothes as they walked.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, climbing onto her bed and scooting over to leave him room. An invitation. One that he took.

"Yes?"

"I... where...where d'we stand?"

The Doctor climbed underneath the duvet, wrapping one arm around Rose. "Time will tell." Was the last thing Rose heard before she began drifting off.

The last thing the Doctor heard, was a mumble from Rose as she drifted off.

"Doctor... I love you.."

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He whispered, before allowing himself to succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heeey I decided to continue this. One more chapter after this and I definitely hope it's enjoyed! ;] R&R, pleeease! It's not easy to write fics dodging around a 4 month old's sleep schedule!**

* * *

She wasn't sure if they ever truly made it official, but it seemed as such. Between holding hands and soft kisses, lovemaking and rough fucking, Rose thought she could never go back to a normal life. But her reality, her version of normality, lulled the young woman into a false sense of security. She began to believe she could never lose the Doctor. She knew she had to. She knew she would. It was inevitable. But she overlooked it. She wanted to overlook it, to pretend she'd never lose him. That's exactly what Rose did.

The Doctor began to believe he would never lose his Rose. He knew better. He had known better for hundreds of years and would always know better. But the same false sense of security wrapping itself around Rose, fogged his brain. Made him not want to look at reality.

So when it happened, face pressed against that wall with tears running down her cheeks, Rose felt hollow. She felt empty, broken, like a part of her had been ripped away. She had no idea how to deal with it, no idea what to do or where to turn. She felt dead. She couldn't live without her Doctor. She just absolutely couldn't.

But she did.

For a long time.

She saw him again at Bad Wolf Bay, her last words echoing in his ears.

"Rose, I-"

and he was gone. She fell to her knees, wanting to scream. She wanted to hear it. She wanted him to say it- he never said it. Her tears fell hard and fast, choked sobs rising up her throat. Her Doctor was gone.

But life went on. It was hollow, but she had her family and she had Mickey. It wasn't enough... but at least she had something.

When she came back for the Doctor, when she needed his help, it was as if she constantly missed him. When she was finally with him, everything was happening at once. She barely got her chance to hold him, to press her body to his. Not for long at least. The fleeting moments they got together, her body responded so immediately.

"Oh, Doctor..." Rose murmured against his lips in the TARDIS corridor, having stolen just a few moments to themselves. Her hips ground against his, his erection prominent against her heat. "Doctor... missed you, I 'ave." A breathy sigh. The Doctor pulled away, cupping Rose's face in his hand. His face was serious and eyes hooded as he stared at her, tracing his thumb across her cheekbones. Rose leaned into his touch. The touch she needed, the touch she wanted. She dreamed about it.

"Rose Tyler, I've missed you." The Doctor whispered. Rose's milky brown eyes filled with tears at the confession.

"I love you." She murmured, and was rewarded with a soft kiss, lips melding together. The Doctor pulled her as close as he could, conveying everything into one kiss, urging her to feel how sorry he was- to feel how much he missed her, loved her, needed her. He didn't respond. He couldn't. Her tears overflowed, spilling down her face. He kissed them away.

She held onto that memory. She kept that memory locked away in her heart.

At the end of it all, tired and worn in Bad Wolf Bay, there was the Doctor. Donna, the Doctor and the... other Doctor.

And Rose had a knotted, dreading feeling in her stomach.

"What was the last thing you said to me? Go on... say it!" Rose challenged the two Doctors.

"I said, Rose Tyler..." The Doctor was visibly upset. He swallowed hard. He knew what had to be done. He'd never see his Rose again.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?"

"It doesn't need saying." The Doctor's response was fast. But it didn't. He needed to let her go, and now. Because he made the mistake of thinking he'd never lose his Rose. When he knew he would.

She turned to the other Doctor. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"

The New Doctor shifted towards her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and hovering his lips by her ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He whispered, barely audible over Bad Wolf Bay's wind. But she heard it, so full of love and so honest and raw it gave her chills. The first time she had ever heard him say it. And it wasn't even... him. Her lips fell open and she looked at the New Doctor for a split second before grabbing on to his suit and pulling him in, their lips locking.

The Doctor watched, grief contorting his features. He would never have his Rose again. He backed away, stepping into the TARDIS without a word. Rose pulled away from the New Doctor, to see her Doctor and Donna closing the door to the TARDIS. He didn't look back. She took a few frantic steps forward, wanting to scream, wanting to beg him to stay.

But she knew. She knew he couldn't.

Tears welled up again, and she turned back to face her Mother and the New Doctor. He stepped over, pulling her close, murmuring into her ear.

"I know, Rose, I know. I've got you." She buried her face into his chest, letting her tears flow freely. She had her Doctor, but she didn't have _her_ Doctor.

But she would make due. He was the same, but he wasn't. She knew he was hers, she knew she loved him. But loving two of the exact same person was going to be... difficult. Strange.

"C'mon, Rose." Her Mother called. She pushed back from The Doctor, looking up at him. He offered a small smile, and she shook her head. How? Her mind was full of questions. But those questions could be saved until later.

"Let's go home." She whispered, and was rewarded by a dazzling, full smile from the Doctor... the New Doctor. He nodded.

It's what she wanted, wasn't it? To live a normal life... a domestic life. With her Doctor. And it's what she was getting. But the small, hollow pit in her heart was still there. She wasn't sure if it would ever fill. Maybe, just maybe... it would.

The New Doctor, had other plans. He loved his Rose just as much as The Doctor did. And he wanted to show her. He wanted to show her, to love her, and to have her.

And oh, he would.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: By the way, I'm saying the Doctor is huge bc hello, Billie Piper called David Tennant, David ten-inch ;]

This is the last chapter!

* * *

Oh, did he show her exactly how much he loved her.

Rose had since gotten her own place, not far from her mum and dad and Mickey. She had done so because she just needed to be alone sometimes, and couldn't otherwise. It was small, and slightly messy... but it was cosy. And so Rose. Her scent filled the place, earthy and light and sweet and it brought back memories to the New Doctor that weren't quite his, but at the same time, were completely his.

They entered the house and Rose showed him around, and went to make tea. The Doctor sat at the small table in her dining room, watching her. She was older than his memories (were they truly his?) but still beautiful. She was a bit leaner, her hair longer and... paler? It appeared so. She held her shoulders tall. She was much more of a warrior than before.

Rose didn't speak. Just silently, shakily went along to steep the tea.

"Rose."

His voice made her jump. "Yeah?"

"I know I'm not him, but-"

"Oh, hush, Doctor. S'just strange, is all. 'Cause you are him, but you're not. You're him but not completely, y'know? S'alot to take in. I'll get used to it." She was trying to comfort him. And herself.

The Doctor pushed back from the table and stood, walking over to Rose. He grabbed her slender hands in his and pulled her out of the dining room and back, towards the bedroom.

"Doctor, what're you doing?" She asked, her heart catching in her throat.

He looked back and grinned. "Getting comfortable." Before pulling her into her room and shutting the door. Rose faced him, almost uneasy... but her eyes said it all. She was craving him. A smirk graced his face and he loomed over her, running long fingers lightly through her hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards and...

It hit him like a brick wall. That scent. He groaned, partially in frustration and partially in pleasure, bringing his lips down to cover hers. That scent swimming through his head, making him dizzy. He needed her. He needed Rose under him, writhing in pleasure, begging for him. He needed to taste her. And he would have her. Now.

The Doctor pushed Rose backwards onto the bed, and she scrambled to yank her shirt over her head as he pulled off her shoes then moved up to her pants and knickers. She shimmied a bit to help remove them, unclasping her own bra then reaching for the Doctor, first pulling off his jacket, followed by his tie and shirt. The Doctor paused to remove his own shoes and pants. When he looked up, Rose was absently trailing her fingers across her bare stomach, watching him with interest. She offered a tentative smile.

The Doctor grinned back, lowering himself on the bed over her, lips clashing. Her tongue peeked between her lips, licking at him, and he opened in response. Her scent was driving him mad, so strong and just everywhere. His cock was straining against her thigh, and she rotated her hips just so, sending a shudder down his spine.

"Rose... Oh, Rose, I missed you." He murmured, shifting a bit so he could nip at her neck. She shivered underneath him, a noise not unlike a purr rising up from her throat. The blonde arched up, tilting her neck to give him better access as he's nip, and soothe with his tongue. He moved lower, to her collarbone, then to her breasts, stopping to suckle on each. Rose rubbed her thighs together, desperate for friction.

"I.. m-missed you too, Doctor." She grunted between harsh breaths. He was everywhere and nowhere, giving her all she wanted but not quite enough.

The Doctor continued, slowly moving down, covering her with small bites and soft kisses, pausing as he made it lower than her hips. He took in a breath and her scent slammed into him like a train. The growl that left him didn't sound human in the least, and Rose looked at him with eyes wide. His nostrils flared again and he looked almost mesmerized, pressing a soft kiss to the junction between her thighs. She was soft, and shaved and glistening with moisture. His cock throbbed, instinct telling him to fuck her now. But that would be far too easy.

"You smell wonderful. Rose. You're beautiful." The Doctor whispered, before slowly, so painfully slowly, licking Rose right at her core. She cried out, fingers fisting in his hair. "Ah, you like that, eh?" He teased, his breath sending shivers down her spine. He teased her, licking and nibbling all too lightly, reveling in her smell and her taste, better than the richest wine and far too addicting. The Doctor brought a hand up and entered her with two fingers. Rose's hips jerked off the bed, her fingers tightening in the Doctor's hair. He found the little bundle of nerves and used his tongue to trace it, every few moments sucking lightly. Rose was trembling, rotating her hips and grinding down around him.

"D-Doct- ah!" She cried.

"Are you getting there, Rose?" He asked softly.

"Y...yeah..." She groaned, her eyes closing. The Doctor slipped a third finger in, reveling in the tight warmth of her. Her hips jerked erratically, her muscles tensing.

"Come for me, Rose." He urged, slowly nibbling her clit. She yelled his name, her body spasming and muscles clamping around his fingers as her orgasm took her, shaking her to the core. The Doctor continued to fuck her with his fingers and tongue as Rose rode out her orgasm, her juices spilling around his hand. Her body stilled, and she was panting loudly.

"Doctor, I... that was amazing..." She mumbled. Before moving he slowly dragged his tongue across her opening, rewarded with another moan. "I wanna... You." She stammered.

"Say it."

"Wanna taste you." Rose said, pulling herself up and getting on all fours. The Doctor stood and Rose once again eyed him. It had been so long. He had a dusting of hair on his chest, a dark but thin trail of hair leading downwards, and his cock stood solidly- begging for her. Without another thought, Rose took as much of him as she could without gagging- barely even half. The Doctor cried out unintelligibly, thrusting forward. Rose gagged around him and pinched his hip.

"Sorry!" He apologized. He grabbed the hair at the base of her head, slowly guiding both his hips and her head. She swirled her tongue around his tip and he cried out again, his hips flying forward. Rose loosened her throat, concentrating on not gagging so she could take more of him. Her mouth was wet, and hot and she knew exactly what to do with her tongue. He couldn't remember a time in which Rose had sucked him like this... he watched her. Her eyes were trained on his, lips wrapped tightly around his cock. She hummed and the Doctor seized again, feeling an all-to-familiar tightening at the base of his spine.

"Rose- Rose you need to- I'm going to-" He warned, voice shaking. Rose gave a slight shake of her head, shifting so she could wrap one hand around his hip to hold him, before bobbing her head faster, a slight 'pop' noise as she sucked. "R-Rose!" He yelped, his body going rigid as he hit release, hot liquid pumping into Rose's mouth. A long moan, dotted with obscenities Rose had never heard from her Doctor, escaped in his breath. She swallowed him down as much as she could, the taste so uniquely him.

The Doctor seemed almost embarrassed as his eyes refocused and he pulled his still-hard cock from her mouth, a trail of semen left on her lips. She smiled coyly, licking it away.

"You taste good, Doctor." Rose said in a throaty voice. Her eyes were hooded, a small smirk gracing her plump lips. She shifted to the side, patting the bed. "Lay down."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. He knew Rose didn't typically take control, but did as asked and laid on the bed. Swiftly, she moved to straddle him, pressing her entrance right over him.

"D'you still want me?" She purred, bringing the front half of her body down. Her breasts brushed against his chest.

"Always." He didn't mean for that to sound so hoarse.

She lowered herself slowly, inch by inch, each little bit making them both elicit more breathy noises, each other's names filling the thick, supercharged air of the bedroom. But Rose was moving far too slow for the Doctor's liking. He gripped her hips and thrust himself upwards, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh my god!" Rose yelped, digging her nails into the Doctor's chest. The pricks stung... in a good way. And then slowly, her body relaxed and she began riding him, hips moving in a measured, fluid way. She was grinding him, riding him up and down, an occasional sideways tilt of her hips. The Doctor fell into rhythm before long, and the two picked up the pace. He was hitting exactly where she needed him to, filling her and stretching her in the most orgasmic of ways.

"Rose... Oh, my Rose..." The Doctor growled, gripping her hips and guiding her faster. He pumped harder, gaining momentum. Pleasure filled both of their bodies, until Rose thought she may just burst. The Doctor released one hip, moving his hand between them and pressing on her clitoris, rubbing. Rose jerked and immediately came, hard, her moistness pooling and soaking his hips and her muscles spasming around him, milking him for everything he was worth.

But he wasn't done.

"Keep coming." He commanded, fucking her harder, as hard as his positioning would allow, his finger still playing with her oversensitive nerves. She was screaming, a scream built from torturous, painful pleasure. Orgasm after orgasm crashed over her, waves of pleasure that seemed neverending. Her vision was spotty and blurry and all that was falling from her lips was his name.

"Oh god Doctor... Doctor! Doct- ah... Ah!" Her body was jerking with every surge. "Oh, God, Doctor! I wa... I want t'feel you... come for me Doctor, please!" She howled, and dug her nails into his chest, sucking his lower lip into her mouth, moaning against it. He moved his hand and grabbed her again, hips smashing together loudly. His yell came from his chest more than his throat, Rose's name over and over as he released. It rocked his entire body, blinded him as Rose rode out his orgasm, this time. She could feel his cock pulsing and releasing, his warm, slippery seed leaking out of her before he was even done.

They collapsed together, gasping for breath. The Doctor gave Rose a soft kiss on the lips.

"Rose?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She looked at him, long and hard, as if thinking. Her eyes welled with tears... but she smiled. "I love you too, Doctor. I do."


End file.
